


I Want You (She's So)

by Zee (orphan_account)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Grace doesn't want to encourage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You (She's So)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shrift for JBBS. Thanks to Betty for the beta.

"Man, some days this job is harder than others." Grace winces as the hot water splashes shampoo in her eye. "I think those speedy motherfuckers landed a punch on every square inch of my body."

"Mmm." Anissa's the only other one in the showers, her back to Grace and her head bowed under the water. They're both pretty bruised up--that many ninjas take a lot out of you even if you have superpowers or armor--but Grace's aches and pains will be gone by the morning, and she can tell from just a glance at Anissa's back that she'll probably be feeling this fight for a good long while. 

Anissa catches her looking, and Grace looks away after a beat. She's not being polite--she's pretty sure that Anissa doesn't mind her looking at any part of her, which is part of the problem. There are some things Grace doesn't want to encourage.

"The damage looks worse than it feels." Anissa's smile has a sharp edge to it, and she turns around so that she's facing Grace, water trickling in rivulets down over her breasts, her belly, her cunt. 

"Yeah fucking right. You took a beating today." Grace tilts her head under the faucet, letting the water pummel her face and neck. It's hot enough that it reddens her skin, makes her hiss. Perfect.

"We all did. You're the one they ganged up on."

"Yeah, but that's me--I don't break easy." And, there: she rolls her shoulders, listens to the cracks of her joints and can already feel her body taking in the damage and recovering. Almost good as new.

"And I'm a delicate flower?" When Grace looks up Anissa is suddenly right there, in her face, hand on her hip and jaw set.

"Well, comparatively," Grace says with a grin, fighting the urge to take a step back. Anissa rolls her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I've *been* fine." And it's true: considering all the shit that's gone down since Anissa started this hero gig, she's been doing great. But she's still so green that Grace can count every scar on her body and remember which fight it came from: the thin, horizontal one arching above her left breast is from Deathstroke; the round chemical burns on her forearm are from their brush with the mad scientist union out in Topeka; the jagged line cutting from below her ribcage to right above her pubic hair is a souvenir of saving Grace's life from one of those serial killer druggie cults.

And there's something about the mulish expression on Anissa's face, the way Anissa is still trying to meet her eyes, that makes Grace need to turn away. "Yeah, soon you'll even be upgraded from newbie status," she says. Her voice sounds gruff and she doesn't need Anissa's impatient sigh to tell her that she's avoiding the issue.

"Grace--" Anissa's hand is on her arm, trying to turn Grace to face her, but Grace pulls away, reaches for the conditioner. There aren't many rules in her life, but the ones she has, she sticks to, and not heading into the dangerous territory Anissa represents is right up there in the number one slot.

Anissa gives an impatient growl. "Come the fuck *on.*" 

And--huh. Turns out that if a meta with the ability to control her mass wants to pin you against the slick shower wall, you're going to stay pinned no matter *how* strong you are.

"What the hell is this about? 'Nissa--" Grace tries pushing Anissa away, but it's like wrestling with a mountain. Anissa just narrows her eyes.

"You made it clear on Day One that you were interested in me, and then--nothing. Lately you've acted like a coy *schoolgirl* around me. What the hell, Grace? Don't tell me you're being shy because of *Roy,* for christ's sake."

That makes Grace bark out a laugh. "Really not. But this, us? Not gonna happen. I don't fuck my friends."

Anissa laughs in Grace's face. "Roy's not your friend? Bull*shit,* baby."

Grace looks away. "Look, the thing with Roy? It's something I'm sharing with half the women on the Eastern Seaboard and probably a quarter of the men. It's casual. But this--won't be like that." Grace knows that she sounds like a fucking pansy, but damn, it's *difficult* to make this argument when there's a beautiful naked women pressed up against her and she hasn't been laid in months, and Anissa makes it a whole lot more difficult by sliding her thigh between Grace's legs. 

"*Fuck.*" Grace bites back a hiss, and Anissa smirks.

"You're really not that hard to figure out, you know. I get that you have intimacy issues up to your neck and emotional issues beyond that, and I'm really failing to give a shit." Anissa leans in close, and Grace can feel her breath on her cheek and the pressure of her thigh between her legs. "I'm tired of you pretending that we don't already have something, Gracie. I'm not gonna be held at arms' length." 

Before Grace can say anything else Anissa's mouth is pressed against hers, her breath hot, her teeth biting at Grace's lips. She kisses her again and again and Grace doesn't have a choice but to open her mouth and take it, spread her thighs and let Anissa's leg grind against her cunt, and give up on the whole stupid idea of *not wanting* this.

She's not the poster child for self-restraint on the best of days, and she's not about to say no to a gorgeous naked woman who wants to fuck her, no matter how much trouble it could get them into.

She grabs Anissa's hips and drags her closer, and slides down herself until she can rub her clit against Anissa's hip and thigh. And--

"Oh, *fuck!*" she yells when the pressure suddenly increases. Anissa bites her earlobe.

"Nice party trick?" Anissa says, and adjusts the density of her thigh again, putting even more pressure on and making Grace see stars.

"That's--almost as hard as I like it," Grace manages, and Anissa laughs. Grace grabs her ass and pulls her in and Anissa wraps her arms around her. The kisses come fast and hard, mostly teeth and tongue and it feels fucking *good* to do this with someone as strong as she is, and not just because Anissa is putting the kind of pressure on Grace's clit that would be painful to a normal woman. 

Anissa was right: she won't break easy.

"Oh, fuck, I'm--come *on,* just--" Grace feels like she's clinging desperately, her fingers squeezing Anissa's ass hard enough to leave marks as she keeps thrusting, but Anissa just adds more pressure and Grace feels surrounded and pinned and overwhelmed and the orgasm hits her like a bullet.

Anissa moves back slightly, enough to give Grace room to breathe, and Grace finds that she doesn't really want room. She reaches up to cup Anissa's breast, smoothing water droplets over her nipple. 

Anissa arches an eyebrow at her. "Hard enough?"

Grace grins, shows her teeth. "Getting there." Anissa isn't expecting it, so it's the easiest thing in the world to sweep her legs out from under her and send her tumbling to the floor. She lands flat on her ass and Grace pounces, straddling her.

"*Ow.*" Anissa scowls up at her, but makes no effort to get out. "You trying to give me *more* bruises?"

Grace thumbs her nipples, scraping one with her fingernail. "And here I thought you weren't a delicate flower."

"I'm--not." Anissa's voice hitches when Grace leans down to catch one of her nipples between her teeth. She tastes good, clean, strong.

Anissa arches up, pressing her breast up against Grace's face. Grace swipes her tongue over the bud again and again, licking up water droplets from the shower. Her nipples are hard and dark and small, and when Grace uses her teeth again Anissa bucks *hard.*

Fingers tangle in her hair, scraping her scalp. "Grace, I--you--" 

"Mmm." Grace lets her tongue drag from Anissa's nipple over to her sternum, and she can feel her breath stuttering under her mouth. She doesn't have to ask what Anissa wants, it's there in her eyes and her fingers clenched in Grace's hair. And Grace--she doesn't need to make Anissa beg, not tonight.

"Yes," Anissa hisses when Grace slides two fingers against her cunt lips. When she pushes them sharply up and in Anissa growls and grabs Grace's shoulders, pulling her down for a kiss, sucking on Grace's tongue when Grace starts thrusting her fingers.

Grace doesn't ask if she wants it hard, just grinds the knuckle of her thumb against Anissa's clit and twists her fingers, pushing them deeper. It makes Anissa shudder and her thighs fall open, spread wide and sticky all for Grace. Sex is always one hell of an ego trip, but the first time with someone new, with someone she's been wanting to fuck since this stupid team *started?* Grace smirks against Anissa's mouth and bites her lip before breaking off, moving down to lick up between her fingers, tasting Anissa where she's dark and deep and spread. 

"Yeah, that's--jesus, *Grace!*" Anissa yells when Grace grinds her knuckle down harder, and if the Outsiders were at all unused to overhearing loud shower sex amongst their teammates, Grace might be worried. But as it is, she knows for a fact that Anissa is quieter than Roy, Indigo, Shift, and whoever the hell else Grace has overheard in here. 

Anissa's so wet that Grace almost chokes for a second, and she pulls back a little, pressing her mouth against the seam of Anissa's thigh. Her pre-come is all over Grace's hands, slick sticky strings of it running down her palms. 

When Anissa whines and nudges Grace's mouth, Grace pushes a third finger up her cunt. Her whine turns to a gasp and she wriggles, her hips going crazy until Grace grabs and holds her, making her still.

"Be good," Grace says, raising an eyebrow. She crooks her index finger deep inside her, and Anissa throws her head back, her skin flushing almost as dark as her nipples.

"Fine, just--Grace, stop fucking around, I--" Grace hears a tile below them crack, and distant alarm bells go off in the back of her head: it would suck a whole hell of a lot if her partner gets heavy enough in the heat of the moment to crash through the floor.

They'll deal with that if they come to it. Right now, Anissa is squeezing tight around her fingers and her thighs are trembling, and it feels like the dirtiest, most decadent thing in the world to lean down and swirl her tongue over Anissa's hardened clitoris, red and round and heavy in her mouth. Anissa's hands move back to her hair, kneading and clinging and Grace hasn't *wanted* to make someone come so badly since some of those first times with Roy. And she could think about how dangerous that is, how all of this is a sign that she should be running like hell in the opposite direction, but instead she closes her eyes and sucks harder. 

Anissa's thighs clamp over her ears, and her cunt tighten every time Grace thrusts her fingers. Grace's ears start to ring when Anissa slams her mound hard against her face, and she can feel it on her tongue and all over her hands when Anissa's orgasm rolls through her.

Anissa's legs part and Grace shakes her head to clear it. "Damn. Next time warn me to hold my breath?" Not that there will necessarily be a next time; Grace isn't going to make any promises.

Anissa laughs weakly and pulls Grace up, kisses her and licks the sticky mess off her chin. "Will do."

The shower is still going; they're probably wasting more water than they should, but Grace doesn't really care about the water bill when there are billionaires paying it. She traces a finger idly over the scar along Anissa's collarbone. 

Anissa rests her hands on Grace's ass. "We should do this every time we get our asses kicked by hyped-up ninjas."

"Mmm. We'll see." Anissa is studying her, and Grace stares back. "What do you want me to say? You know how often we deal with ninja problems--even I can't fuck 24/7."

It makes Anissa laugh and it allows Grace to sidestep the issue of whether or not they'll make this a regular thing. Grace should really get up and rinse herself off and get dressed before Anissa gets the wrong idea, but she doesn't think that Anissa's going to let go of her anytime soon.

If Grace tries hard enough, she can pretend that doesn't scare her.


End file.
